Reminder
by lemonteaa
Summary: What was this? Pineapple appreciation day? Mukuro/Hibari


**Reminder**

**Disclaimer:** ….not mine.

* * *

><p>Hibari wakes up when Hibird starts chirping automatically at dawn like the alarm clock he has never bothered, nor needed to buy. It takes even less than a glare before Hibird shuts up and flies off out his window. Hibari is sure he'll see his little companion later. He slides open his bedroom door and does his morning routine before walking towards the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out.<p>

There's nobody else around so for once he lets his eye twitch almost uncontrollably. There is a clatter of cans and Hibari walks out of his house, breakfast-less. His kitchen is stained with pineapple juice and pieces of pineapple floating about with the various blue and red labels strewn across the floor. He's not going to clean that up when he gets back.

The sky is still a bit pinkish when he sets off for the day. Irritation rises as he walks down the street towards Nammimori Middle. The street looks like a giant, sexually-deprived pineapple raped it and forced it to give birth to various pineapple decorations that litter the place. The whole street is blindingly yellow.

Hibari become painfully aware of how distracting these horrible 'decorations' are when he walks smack into giant pineapple statue with heterochromic eyes.

The clanking of metal sounds gain attention and many sleepy citizens sticking their heads out their window to see a visibly irate Hibari Kyoya smashing a yellow object to the ground. No one asks what the thing smashed on the ground once was because even in their sleepy state, they fear of their lives.

This was unnatural. Did he wake up to some Pineapple Appreciation Day?

When the 'statue' is a giant deformed blob, Hibari is finally satisfied and makes his way to his precious school. Hibird joins him not long after, the fluffy bird landing on his hand full of bird seed. His morning gets worse when he sees the mist 'puppet', as he has always called her in his head, idly squatting in front of the unopened gates. Her violet eye half-open and glazed as if she would fall asleep at any moment. He opens his mouth to say that fruit-shaped hair and loitering is not allowed on school ground but she beats him to it.

"Here. Mukuro-sama t-told m-me to give this to you."

The words are barely over a whisper. He glares at her the moment _his_ name is stated and she starts to stutter. What an annoying little herbivore.

As soon as she finishes talking, a ripe pineapple is gently, tentatively shoved into his unwelcome arms and he notices her slightly disgusted face at said fruit which mirrors his. There is a moment of silence when they both stare at the fruit in his arms as if waiting for something to happen. The next moment, they watch the yellow fruit sail through the air and far away. Hibari will not dirty his school or tonfas with the juice of a fruit which resembles _his_ hair.

"Oya Oya. That wasn't nice Kyoya-kun."

"I'll bite you to death."

There is a swinging of tonfas in the direction of the voice and clanking of metal as tonfa meet with the trident in Mukuro's outstretched hands. Frustratingly so, ever hit Hibari tries to make misses the ever dodging Mukuro who seems to be teasing him, ever taunting. Mukuro doesn't even bother with illusions, seeming to only humor Hibari for a while.

Their faces meet, Hibari glaring at Mukuro's mirth filled eyes, gloved hand holding Hibari's chin securely. Too close, Hibari thinks, he's 'crowding'.

"Kufufufu. I'd better be going little skylark."

Mukuro's voice is full of teasing and he brushes his lips against Hibari's for a mere moment before disappearing in an echo of 'kufufu's.

His reaction time is too slow and his tonfa swings into the empty spot the other mist guardian once stood. The mist puppet is also gone and all that is left is a simple string of pineapple-inspired decorations on the front gate.

Students soon start to trickle through the gates and for once, their school isn't meticulously clean and tidy like it usually is. There is yellow plastic, paper and other materials strewn all over the floor walls and there is no head prefect to come threaten them to clean it up. They are confused but simply shrug it off as a day of 'peace'.

It doesn't last long before the head prefect goes on total rampage, beating anyone to the pulp for pointless reasons like standing in one spot for too long.

Later when Hibari returns home, there is a pineapple sitting innocently on his table. Underneath ther offending fruit is note:

'Missed me?'

* * *

><p>Goddamit. I can't write yaoi! TT^TT Damnnn. What is this….? –ooc ooc ooc- Happy early b'day den xD this is more like a hibaripineapple fic or something then 6918. it's so fail ;u; damn the shortness...

anyway... happy early birthdayyy. sorry i won't be here Dx


End file.
